The Banana
by Oriana de la Rose
Summary: Bella is very sexually frustrated and needs release. But Edward wants to wait. However, she finds a banana and knows exactly what she wants to do to herself. OOC and VERY KINKY. One-shot! Read at your own risk!


**Warning: this is VERY kinky and VERY unothrodox. I actually laughed a little while writing it because it's so bizarre. But it contains adult content and isn't your typical lemon. Yes, I know Bella is a virgin but let's forget that for this fanfic, okay? **

**Btw, this is dedicated to my best bud, TorpilleOwo, (Bethanie!) because she actually came up with the idea!! :D Thanks! I really couldn't do this without her. **

**Anyway, this is a one-shot and is very OOC. E's a vamp. Just so ya know.**

**Hope you like it!!!**

**

* * *

**

I was so frustrated. Edward had left only moments before, and I was as tense as ever. Having his cold skin so close to my own, feeling the hard lines of his body against mine. I stared at the open window and I groaned, pulling a pillow over my face.

My thighs rubbed together, creating pleasure deep inside me. Damn. I was going to have to resort to masturbation again. I had pleasured myself numerous times because of the hot, burning need inside me that thoughts of Edward inspired. Now I blushed, remembering the vibrator that I had stowed under my bed. I cleaned it regularly and only used it when necessary.

Now it was necessary.

I climbed off my bed and bent down to look under my bed. I bit my lip, the spot between my legs was wet with my arousal. But there was nothing under my bed. Where in the world was my vibrator? I muttered under my breath and searched again. Still nothing.

Growling in exasperation, I went into the kitchen. Charlie was doing night duty tonight so I had the house to myself. After rifling absentmindedly through the fridge for something to eat, I turned towards the counter. I froze instantly.

How was it possible that a fruit could be so provocative? I stared at the yellow fruit and my breathing hitched. Oh God, I was desperate. I needed some release, and _now_. Before I could second guess my decision, I grabbed the banana and rushed up to my room. I stripped quickly and lay on my bed.

My eyes widened as I looked at what I held in my hands. Was I really going to do this?

Flashed of Edward's face and chest flashed before my eyes. I remembered how his hands had accidentally brushed my breasts, how I had felt his hard erection against my stomach. I moaned softly and ran my hands down my body. My eyes clenched, imagining Edward's hands on me. I squeezed my breasts roughly and pinched the nipples, rolling them tightly in my fingers. I gasped, my chest heaving from the pleasure slowly building inside me.

Giving my breasts one more tight squeeze, my eyes closed, I moved lower. I wished more than anything that Edward could do this to me. But this was the most I would get until Edward and I married.

I dipped one finger inside my wet core. A low moan slipped past my lips. I roughly rubbed my clit, pinching and lightly scraping my nails over my pussy. I cried out, gasping. I moved my finger in a circle, rubbing it against my walls as I moved in and out of my cunt.

"Ohhhh, fuck," I gasped.

Whenever I did things like this, I cursed worse than ever before. I had the mouth of a sailor. "Oh, shit!" I reluctantly removed my fingers and grabbed the banana.

I made sure to use the bottom end of the banana, the smoothest end. With my mind hazy with lust and pleasure, I placed it at my entrance. It brushed gently against my folds and thoughts of Edward's penis flashed before my eyes. I'd never seen his cock before, but I'd taken biology and had the cock. Then with a swift movement, I thrust it inside me.

My eyes snapped open in shock at the pleasure that erupted inside me. I screamed, arching my back sharply. Then my mind began to fantasize.

_Edward grasped my hips with his strong hands, impaling me onto his cock. "Fuck," he growled. "Why did I ever refuse you?" I gasped, my nails scratching his back, marking him mine. He was so large, so thick. As I approached my orgasm, my walls clenched around his engorged member, milking his cock._

_He plunged deeper into me before pulling all the way out. Then he slammed into me again and I screamed in pleasure. _

_He thrust so quickly into me that my first climax was followed by my second. His lips were at my throat, sucking and biting before drawing a line with his tongue down to my breasts. I was breathing so hard that my lungs felt as if they were burning._

_I lifted my hips to meet his every thrust. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him closer, deeper into me._

I was thrusting the fruit in and out of me so fast that my hand was starting to cramp. But I couldn't stop. I was so close to my second orgasm, so close it was painful. The movements of the banana were rough inside me and I finally hit my G-spot. I screamed loudly then, thankful that I was the only one in the house. With my eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, my back arched, and I stopped breathing altogether.

Plunging the banana deeply inside me once again, I climaxed hard. My body stiffened, my walls clenching around the fruit that I had just fucked myself with. My vision exploded into fireworks, and my toes curled with the ecstasy.

I came back to myself slowly. I could feel my fingers and toes again. I saw my darkened room once again and I felt the banana that was still inside my cunt. I pulled it out, glancing at the yellow object. My juices covered it and it was a bit thinner than I remembered. I blushed, thinking that my clamping down on it had made it that way. And it was slightly softer than I remembered.

I grimaced in disgust. That was just perfect. I had just fucked myself with a banana and I'd been so rough that it was soft. Ew.

Something moved in the corner of my vision. Startled, I turned to see a dark form standing in front of the window. Edward.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned lowly, so low I could barely hear him.

It was one of the only times I had heard him curse. And coming from his mouth, it wasn't just hot, it was erotic.

My face was tomato red. Oh shit, had he just seen me? He would be disgusted, repulsed. After all, I had just replaced my vibrator with a banana. "D-did you see that?" I managed, my voice squeaking.

He stared at me, his eyes raking over my naked body. I blushed darker and quickly pulled the blankets over me. Edward nodded slowly, answering my question.

"I saw everything." His voice was low and deep.

"Oh no," I moaned.

"Oh _yes_." His voice was entirely too close. I pulled down the blanket a little to see Edward hovering over me. Immediately I wanted something else inside me other than the banana. "That was the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen." His eyes were a dark topaz as they looked intently into my eyes.

My eyes widened. "It was?"

"Hell yes it was." He crushed his lips onto mine. I moaned into the kiss. Supporting his entire weight on one hand, he grabbed my hand and pressed it to his pants, to the spot I had dreamed about for so long.

Oh God, he had an erection.

I nearly fainted.

"See how fucking hard it made me?" He was unashamed as I felt exactly how large his hard cock was. My heart rate spiked dramatically. "It was twisted and kinky, but, shit, it was the most erotic thing I've ever seen."

I moved my hand over him and he groaned. "Mmmm. Fuck, Bella." His eyes closed and he stiffened. "I'm ready to drop our boundaries," he continued. "I have never wanted to be a fruit so badly. Are you still willing to have me?"

His hips bucked into mine, and I moaned. "Oh yes, please, Edward."

When he spoke, his sexy, deep voice made my pussy soaking wet. "I can promise you one thing, I will fuck you harder than that damn banana did. Never doubt my cock, Bella. It will be your constant companion for a long time to come."

**

* * *

**

**I warned you. Fucked by a banana. lol. I didn't come up with the idea, Bethanie did. She's one of my best buddies, btw!! So, as I said before, this was a one-shot. Obviously OOC. Yes, this was kinky and twisted, but I hope you liked it! It was funny to write. lol**

**And as someone just informed me, (LoserPrincess) this is common in Japan. Apparently they're called Banana shows and afterwards the guy eats the banana. lol. Just thought you should know...**

**-Oriana**


End file.
